dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Information Nexus
Main= DC Universe Online is a Massive Multiplayer Online game developed by Daybreak Games and based off of the comic book franchise. Based on the stories and images of , DC Universe Online allows the Player to become a hero or villain to explore and experience exotic locations and stories pulled directly from the comic book pages as well as providing the opportunity to interact with some of modern culture's most iconic fictional characters. ---- |width="10%"| |} ---- Game Events File:ValentineIcon.png|link=Valentine's Day|Valentine's Day File:StPatrickIcon.png|link=Mxyzptlk's Mischief|St Patrick's‎ Day File:SpringIcon.png|link=Springtime|Spring File:SummerIcon.png|link=Tides of War|Summer File:HaloweenIcon.png|link=The Witching Hour|Halloween File:ChristmasIcon.png|link=Winter Holidays|Christmas ---- Updates:- 1 , 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36 ---- Downloadable Content Packs File:Dc-universe-online-fight-for-the-light.jpg|link=Fight for the Light|Fight for the Light File:LightningStrikesFlash.jpg|link=Lightning Strikes‎|Lightning Strikes‎ File:BattleforEarth.png|link=The Battle for Earth‎|The Battle for Earth‎ File:JokerLastLaugh.jpg|link=The Last Laugh (DLC)|The Last Laugh File:Handoffate.jpg|link=Hand of Fate|Hand of Fate File:HomeTurf.png|link=Home Turf|Home Turf File:DLC7.jpg|link=Origin Crisis‎|Origin Crisis‎ File:DLC8SonsOfTrigon.jpg|link=Sons of Trigon‎|Sons of Trigon‎ File:WaroftheLightPt1.png|link=War of the Light Part I|War of the Light Part I File:Amazon-Fury-PI.jpg|link=Amazon Fury|Amazon Fury Part I |-| Lore= ; Storyline • Story Arcs ; Factions • Civilians Mobs • Vendors DC Universe Online Storyline Classified Species and Bestiary Items Personages Locations Companies Franchises Media Races and Bestiary |-| Locations= The features some of the most iconic fictional locations ever to appear in modern culture. Based on the stories and images of , DC Universe Online allows the Player to see, explore, live and experience these exotic locations previously only dreamed about and projected in comic book format. City Zones (Open World Locations) File:Metropolis.jpg|link=Metropolis|Metropolis File:GothamCityscape.jpg|link=Gotham City|Gotham City File:CentralCity1.jpg|link=Central City|Central City (CR 53) File:GothamWasteland1.jpg|link=Gotham Wastelands|Gotham Wastelands (CR 84) File:DowntownMetropolisBattlezone2.jpg|link=Downtown Metropolis Battlezone|Downtown Metropolis Battlezone (CR 84) File:GothamUnderSiege1.jpg|link=Gotham Under Siege|Gotham Under Siege (CR 100) Headquarters (Player Hubs/Lounges/Housing) File:HallofDoomSabotageChamber2.jpg|link=Hall of Doom|Hall of Doom (Villains) File:WatchtowerMainWing.jpg|link=JLA Watchtower|JLA Watchtower (Heroes) File:PoliceDepartmentScene.jpg|link=Safe House|Police Station (Heroes) File:NightclubScene.jpg|link=Safe House|Nightclub (Villains) File:MogoCommandCenter3.jpg|link=Mogo's Command Center|Mogo's Command Center (Heroes) File:RanxCommandCenter1.png|link=Ranx's Command Center|Ranx's Command Center (Villains) File:ThemysciraCommandPost3.jpg|link=Themyscira Command Post (Heroes)|Themyscira Command Post (Heroes) File:ThemysciraCommandPostV3.jpg|link=Themyscira Command Post (Villains)|Themyscira Command Post (Villains) File:Deco1.jpg|link=Lairs and Hideouts|Lairs and Hideouts |-| Characters= DC Universe Online is based on the stories and images of and as such features some of the most iconic heroic and villainous characters to appear in modern culture. The game itself digs deeply into the company's published history to feature a variable roster of both modern and historical characters that are sometimes widely renowned or sometimes obscured in the annuals of comic book history. [[Heroes|'More...']] |} [[Villains|'More...']] |} [[Independants|'More...']] |} Alternate Character Classifications Administrator - Player Character - NPC Backup and Henchmen - Bosses - Bouncers - Mentors - Mobs - Pets - Sidekicks and Accomplices - Taskmasters - Vendors |-| Classes= In DC Universe Online, Player Classes are not defined by the type of weapon they wield, but by the type of power they possess. While all power types can be used in a DPS capacity, specific power types can also be used as part of a Secondary Role to aid in team-oriented battles. The type of power type chosen dictates the type of Team Role the player will serve. |} *In a Player versus Player setting, Healers are able to penetrate the defenses of a Tank, while Tanks can overpower the strategies of a Controller and a Controller can dominate the resilience of a Healer. |} Alternate Character Classifications Administrator - Player Character - NPC Backup and Henchmen - Bosses - Bouncers - Mentors - Mobs - Pets - Sidekicks and Accomplices - Taskmasters - Vendors |-| Items= As with other MMORPGs, Players can find, obtain, buy and trade game items in DC Universe Online for various benefits. Be they for use in battle, to shore up their defenses, to rejuvenate their health, for monetary gain, or for simple collective purposes, items are the life blood of the Role Playing videogame genre. • Consumable Items • Vendor Junk • Dispenser Items • File:CostumeSlotHead.png|link=Head Styles File:CostumeSlotFace.png|link=Face Styles File:CostumeSlotShoulders.png|link=Shoulder Styles File:CostumeSlotHands.png|link=Hand Styles File:CostumeSlotWaist.png|link=Waist Styles File:CostumeSlotFeet.png|link=Feet Styles File:CostumeSlotChest.png|link=Chest Styles File:CostumeSlotLegs.png|link=Leg Styles File:CostumeSlotBack.png|link=Back Styles File:CostumeSlotNecklace.png|link=Neck List File:CostumeSlotRings.png|link=Ring List File:Icon UBA 006 Blue.png|link=Utility Belt Attachments File:CostumeSlotAccessory.png|link=Skin Styles File:CostumeSlotHair.png|link=Hair Styles File:AuraItem.png|link=Accessory Styles File:CostumeSlotEmblem.png|link=Emblem Styles |width="25%"| File:OneHanded.png|link=One-Handed File:Twohanded.png|link=Two-Handed File:DualWield.png|link=Dual Wield File:Staff.png|link=Staff File:DualPistols.png|link=Dual Pistol File:Rifle.png|link=Rifle File:Bow.png|link=Bow File:HandBlaster.png|link=Hand Blast File:Brawling.png|link=Brawling File:MartialArts.png|link=Martial Arts File:Shield.png|link=Shield File:25thCenturyCommunicaterIcon.png|link=Trinkets File:Backup4.jpg|link=Backup and Henchmen File:LairHench.jpg|link=Sidekicks and Accomplices File:BrickGolem.jpg|link=Pets |} Iconic Merchandise • Iconic Battle Suits • Iconic Equipment File:BI Base Amenity R&D Station.png|link=R&D Station File:Exobit.png|link=Exobit File:Icon Plan Beta.png|link=R&D Plan File:Fabric (Icon).png|link=R&D Component File:DurableExobyte.png|link=Equipment Mods File:DeedIcon.png|link=Deed File:TECH001.jpg|link=Base Themes File:BI Cabinet III Green.png|link=Base Items |-| Missions= ; Player versus Environment : The Vault • Challenges • Bounties • Duos • Alerts • Raids • Operations • Events ; Player versus Player : Legends PVP • World PvP • Arena PvP ; Feats ; Headlines ; Renown ; Investigations ; Player Briefings ; Collections ; Missions and Quests ; Races |-| Gameplay= Videogame Players stay to play games for a variety of reasons; be it for the level advancement, the game mechanics, the competition, the socializing aspect and forming of relationship, teamwork, the promise of discovery, role-playing, unique customization, or for simple escapism. Regardless of why they play DC Universe Online, the following pages are intended to teach the player how to play the game by revealing and explaining game mechanics from character creation to character chat and emotes. Character Creation Character Presets • Body Types • Style Window • Mentors • Morality • Personality Powers File:Fire.png|link=Fire File:Ice.png|link=Ice File:Mental.png|link=Mental File:Nature.png|link=Nature File:Sorcery.png|link=Sorcery File:Gadgets.png|link=Gadgets File:Light.png|link=Light File:Lightning.png|link=Electricity File:Earth.png|link=Earth (Power) File:Quantum.png|link=Quantum File:Celestial.png|link=Celestial File:Rage.png|link=Rage Movement Modes File:AcroTrophy.png|link=Acrobatics File:FlyerTrophy.png|link=Flying File:SpeedsterTrophy.png|link=Super Speed Weapon Styles File:OneHanded.png|link=One-Handed File:Twohanded.png|link=Two-Handed File:DualWield.png|link=Dual Wield File:Staff.png|link=Staff File:DualPistols.png|link=Dual Pistol File:Rifle.png|link=Rifle File:Bow.png|link=Bow File:HandBlaster.png|link=Hand Blast File:Brawling.png|link=Brawling File:MartialArts.png|link=Martial Arts File:Shield.png|link=Shield Controls • User Interface • Stats • Chat • Leagues • Player versus Environment • Player versus Player • Acronyms and Abbreviations • Noted Player Characters |-| Media= *Wallpaper Published Works File:DCUOLlogo.png|link=DC Universe Online Legends|DC Universe Online Legends Comicbook series Merchandise File:StatueSuperman.jpg|link=DC Universe Online Statues File:StatueBatman.jpg|link=DC Universe Online Statues|DC Universe Online Statue Series File:StatueWonderWoman.jpg|link=DC Universe Online Statues File:.jpg|link=DC Direct Action Figures|DC Direct Action Figures |-| Behind the Scenes= ; Beta • Updates ; Credits : Developers • Voice Talent *Popular Culture in DC Universe Online Category:Glossary